Anna is blind
by Hanji tho
Summary: Anna is blind what will be happen next? ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Anna is blind

Summery: Anna is blind what will be happen next?

Chapter 1: How is happened?

He looked at her face, her face was pale. "How is she?" Ren asked. "Anna still in coma" Faust answered. Yoh didn't left, he stay next to Anna, holding her hand tight. "Everything will be ok Anata, please wake up" he whispered. 3 weeks passed and Anna didn't wake up yet, from the accident day she didn't wakes up.

"Faust? You know what Anna's injured?"

"No" he answered.

"I didn't save her…" Yoh said,_ 'im sorry Anna' Yoh though._

"It's not your fault" Ren said and Yoh looks at him.

"Why not? I didn't save her, I was need to be there, not Anna…I let that car crash **_my Anna_**"

"Yoh…" a small voice whisper his name."Don't talk Anna, keep your strength baby" he said meanwhile Ren called to Faust, Faust check Anna.

"Yoh? Can I talk with you?" he asked and Yoh got out from the room with him. "What happened to my Anna?" Yoh asks. "I'm not sure…but I think that Anna become blind" he said and they heard Anna's cry. Yoh enter to the room hasty.

"What happen Anna? Don't cry baby (0.0 hahaha)" Yoh asked.

"I can't see anything…" Anna whined. "I was right, she's blind" Faust said.

"I'm scared Yoh…" she said.

"Everything is good expect that, I release Anna now, take her home immediately Yoh"

"Ok…Anna I'm going now to sigh for release you, I'll right back. Ren here

With you" Yoh said and in 5 minutes he came back.

"C'mon Anna we going back home" Yoh said and help Anna to get up, she lose her balance and Yoh chough her. "Careful Anna" he whispered.

Yoh decide to take Anna in his arms until they get home.

**I finished 1st chap…hahahaha - so tell me how was it? You like it? Review please! And maybe I don't update this story (lots of home works ;; ) I finished with the story Ice & Love **


	2. Mess at home!

Chapter 2: Mess at home?

"WE BACK" Yo yelled and enter with Anna and Ren, everyone stand in front of them. "How Anna feel?" Pilika asked. "Anna sleeps now" Yoh said and smiled.

"I'll put her in bed" he said and walks upstairs to Anna's room. "Here we go baby sweet dreams" he whispered to her and she smiled.

downstairs

"Ren tell us…What happened to Anna-chan?" Pilika said.

"I can't tell, Yoh is going to tell" Ren answered. After 2 hours Anna woke up, she got up from her bed and get out from the room.

"Yoh I think that Anna woke up" Horo said and they heard a loud _'toud' _and they ran to the stairs. "ANNA! You ok baby?" Yoh asked. "What happened?" she asked, Anna didn't understated that she fall from the stairs.

"You fall off of the stairs." He answered and everyone stared at them.

"**Who is there** Yoh?" Anna whimpered._ 'She don't see us'_ Pilika though.

Yoh helped Anna to stand up. "Someone is hungry?" Horo asked "I'm hungry" Yoh said and laugh. "What about you Anna chan?" "No" she said and hugs him.

"Why no? You need to eat, for get better" Yoh said.

"Ok" Anna whispered meanwhile Tamao cooked Anna's favorite meal.

After the lunch…

Yoh were with Anna, being she's blind; she doesn't want to be alone. "How are you feeling Anna chan?" Yoh asked but Anna didn't respond. She falls asleep again…

Silence…

More Silence…

EVEN more silence (lot of silence right? XD) …

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone turned around to see who yell. It was…Hao; he stood in front of them, who no one invited him. "What you want?" Horo asked "only to see my dear bro and is hot fiancée." Everyone sweats drops…"So where they are?" Hao asked and everyone ignored him.

"What do you want Hao?" Yoh asked, he was unhappy because Hao is near to Anna. "Only to say 'hi' and where is you're beloved Anna?"

"It's not your business" Yoh answered. "Yoh? Where are you?" Anna asked from her room. "I'm coming!" Yoh said and goes to her room.

"What happened sweetie? Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I'm scared, don't leave me alone please" she begging in broke voice.

"Shhh…I'm here Anna-chan, I'll take care of you baby" Yoh said and Anna clams down. "I want to go downstairs"

She said. "Ok" Yoh said and helped Anna to stand. When they were out from the room Hao stand in front of them.

"I only want to tell you that…Kino is coming to visit." He said and gone…

**A/n: I KNOW THAT MY GRAMMAR IS BAD,I'll try to update soon! I hope you liked it **

**What will happen next when Kino come? If you wanna know wait until the next chap! The next chap will be Soooo weird! MUHAHAHAHAHA get smacks on the head X.X**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to everyone for the reviews:

Anna The Ice Queen Itako

Kari Usui

Kenarina Asakura

The girl

NgocNhi

Rumia

Kaydreams

BabyKaoru-Sama

But I don't know what to write in the next chap. plz help me! If someone has idea plz tell me!

Thank you all…


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 3:

It's was been a week that Anna start to go to a special school for blinds. She learned to walk in the house without help or stuck into some things. Yoh was kind of worry but he had to trust Anna, she was doing the things well…but sometimes she asked for help from Yoh or…from the others.

Flash Back

Yoh entered to Anna's room, she was still sleep but she had to get of for not late to her school. "Anna Chan, morning." Yoh said in soft voice. Anna twisted around to avoid him; she didn't want to wake up. Her dream was so good so she still want to stay in bed.

"Anna Chan, you're going to be ate to school, breakfast is ready." He said but Anna still didn't open her eyes.

After 5 minutes she was wake. "Good morning" Yoh said and smile to her. She could sense his grin.

"Morning" she whispered to him as stand.

After breakfast Yoh took her to school.

"I'll see you later Anna chan" he said and hugged her.

"Yoh' you come later to pick me up?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered and leaved.

When he was back he's grandmother…Kino wait for him.

"Hello Yoh" Kino said and Yoh was smiling nervousness.

"Hi what ups?" he asked and Kino glared at him.

"Where is the idiot fiancée of yours?" she asked in curiosity voice. Yoh shivered lightly.

"Anna…She's…She's need to come back now." He answered and run away to get Anna.

.:Anna:.

It's was time to break in school so she went out. Anna sense Yoh's aura very closed to her.

"Yoh?" she asked.

"Hi" he said and grins. Anna smiled.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Kino came and she's looking for you." Yoh answered and Anna hugged him.

"What _we_ _are_ going to do?" she whimpered. Yoh looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If Kino-sama ever finds out that I blind, I'll be out of your life" Anna sobbed and wetted his shirt with her tears.

"I want to stay with you!" she said almost shouting.

"Shhh…I won't let that happened Anna chan" he whispered and rock her soft hair. "It'll be okay, sweetheart, everything will be okay" he calms her down.

"Ok Yoh…You came to take me home?" She asked and looked up, into his eyes.

"Yup" he said and smiled.

When they went home Kino stood in the front door, glared on her face and she was unhappy.

"Hello Sensei" Anna said and waited to Kino's responded.

"Hello Anna, you still trained?" Kino asked and Anna shivered a little.

"Little?" Anna whispered and Kino become angry and slapped her.

"What do you mean _little_? You still had to train!" she yelled at Anna and slapped her again.

"I'm sorry." Anna whimpered and stood up; her cheek was hot, red and painful. A blue-black mark was apparent._ "Anna…"_ Yoh thought.

Yoh came closer to Anna and hold her but Kino, this time, slapped again to Anna (a/n: poor Anna 0.0).

"Anna? What's happened to your eyes?" Kino asked and Anna didn't spokes, she was in silence.

"Anna! Answer me! What's happened to your eyes?" Kino asked again. "I'll not repeat myself again!" she shouted and Anna runs away from her, Yoh and every things.

"ANNBELLA ROSA KYOYAMA! COME HERE THIS MINUTES!" she shouted and Anna stopped as she came back and stood behinds Yoh.

"YOU'ER IN A BIG PROMBLEM YONGE GIRL!"

"I'm sorry" Anna whispered and started to cry. Yoh hugged her, he didn't care that his grandmother she this. Kino slapped her forehead.

_'It's going to be a long day'_ Kino thought and they entered.

**TBC…!**


	5. chap 4 :D

Chap 4:

.:In the house:.

"Anna I want to talk with you alone," Kino said. She suspected that something wrong with Anna.

"I'm going to train now." Yoh said and went outside.

"Anna I want to ask you a few questions." Kino said and looked at Anna.

"Ok sensei…" Anna said and waited.

"Are you still training?" she asked and Anna didn't know what to answer, "Well I…still training, but…a little" she said, hoped for that her sensei won't get mad at her.

"You're hiding something from me Anna?" Kino asked.

"No, I…don't hiding nothing. You know I'll tell you if there something…" Anna said in convincing tone.

"I hope you're not laying to me." Kino said and Anna jaw drop.

"Why would I lay to you?" Anna asked.

"I know you Anna very well, so tell me what's wrong NOW!" Kino said and glare at Anna.

"You're eyes weird, look at me." She said but Anna didn't look at her. Anna couldn't speak, tears rising in her onyx eyes.

"ANNA I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Kino shouted and Anna slowly brings her head up.

"What happened to your eyes?" Kino asked.

"A little accident when I trained?" Anna said.

"What accident?"

"Ummm….I doesn't remember now" Anna said.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

.:Later at that day:.

Kino started to train Anna….and Yoh.

"Oh god, I don't have power to continue any more…" Yoh complained. "Anna goes make dinner." Kino ordered.

"Yes sensei" Anna said and entered to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help Anna" Yoh said and Kino stopped him.

"No, she needs to make dinner alone without any help." Kino said and looks into the kitchen.

A sharp cry came from the kitchen and Yoh run into the kitchen.

"Anna you ok?" he asked.

"Yes…I…" she said but Yoh silence her.

"Come with Anna, we need to take care of it." He said and took Anna to the bathroom, Anna was very pale and she couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm fine Yoh, really. You don't have to worry about me." Anna said.

"I'm going to finish dinner and you drink water, you're very pale." He said and took Anna to drink some water.

"ANNA FINISHED DINNER!" Kino yelled.

"Grandma please stopped shouting at Anna!" Yoh said.

"What did you say?"

"Please stopped shouting at Anna" he said again, in a clam voice.

Kino looked at him.

"Anna, she's…"

"What?"

**I finally update XD until the next update i'll think what to write! Ja ne XD **


End file.
